


Fallen Destinies

by artemisc



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisc/pseuds/artemisc
Summary: You're the General of a small land, conqueror of the 4th dungeon, Balam. As Yunan guides you to a new journey, he also prophecies you'll meet someone whose destiny is intertwined with yours. Who could this mysterious person be?Discover your Magi's soulmate through an epic adventure of courage, loyalty, treason and love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first story at AO3, I'm so excited! 
> 
> I believe this story will be long, in order to play with you, readers, for a bit :P
> 
> Of course, there is romance ahead, some fluff and... maybe... some naughty things. I'm pretty sure about who will be Reader's love interest, but I am easily influenced, so don't hesitate to comment your favorite character name!
> 
> Also, English is not my native language and I don't have a Beta reader, so if you see anything suspicious, please notify your servitor here!
> 
> Hope you will enjoy! Good reading!
> 
> EDIT: since the romance is established, let's forget about suspense!

Your country was not the largest nor the richest, but it was known for its unforgettable wine. There was no royalty. Instead, Elepheltes’ clergy members such as yourself took care of state affairs, from education to healthcare and military defenses. You were born with a bow in your hands. In your childhood, you rapidly gain the respect of everyone around you for your archer’s skill and your natural kindness. At 15, you were already the leader of the Arrow Regiment. It was then that you met Yunan, who lead you to conquer the dungeon of Balam, djinn of light. Four years later, you were defending the country against Kou’s expansionism as the Great General of Elepheltes’ Army, but it became more and more evident that you needed more power to overcome your enemies. 

 

\--

 

The sun was setting when you finally called the end of the day. The new recruits released sighs of relief as you left the field. You were in a mixed mood. Lot of them showed promises today, but you knew it wasn't enough. Kou’s army overwhelmed you in numbers and in strength and few talents wouldn’t change the outcome of the next battle. Especially when they lacked training. You entered your simply furnished quarters, ready to read the too many reports about villages being attacked at the border. As you removed your armor, a small light caught your eye. You turned just in time to see a blonde man in a green attire materialize near the window.

"Long time no see, (y/n)."

"Yunan!" You responded, grinning from ear to ear. I’m glad to see you again.

Without the magi’s help, your country would have fell in Kou’s hands long ago. There wasn’t a day you didn’t thank Elepheltes for allowing the two of you to meet.

"What can I do for you?" you asked while offering him a seat.

"I think I have more to offer you, dear (y/n)." A gentle smile floated on his lips as he sat.

You wondered what he wanted to say with this but you didn’t want to push him around. A tea was more appropriate than question for now, so you went to the small kitchen to boil water.

"How is Balam doing?" Yunan asked from the other room.

-"ood. He offered me more power than I could hope. I am really grateful to be the one wielding his bow."

"I see. I was right to bring you to him."

You came back with two cups and gave one to the green magi. Questions were running in your head, but you just sipped the tea, waiting for him to tell you the real reason behind his sudden visit, after four years with no news.

"There is a new dungeon near by. I would like you to conquer it."

The sudden statement made you nearly spit out the hot drink. Yunan smiled gently at your reaction, handing you a small handkerchief you gladly accepted.

"Why me? Sure, I can’t say no to more funds to help my country and another djinn would be really helpful, but it would be more convenient to have two people with Metal Vessels than one with two."

You thought about the Kou’s Empire generals and their Metal Vessels. More soldiers meant more field control and opportunities for attacks. If your country could have at least another Metal Vessel, you could defend more villages. Yunan giggled.

"You’re such a practical Queen, (y/n)."

"I am no Queen. I’m a general, of course I am practical."

"Of course," he repeated. "But I still think you’re the most capable person to take this dungeon. Follow the river at the east, near the source you'll find Asmodai’s dungeon."

He started to fade at the end of his sentence. You extended your arm in the hope of catching him but he completely disappeared when you closed your hand.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Yunan voice resonated within the room. "Soon, you’ll meet someone who’s destiny is interwoven with yours. Together, you'll overcome any troubles."

"Wait! Who is it?"

But you could only hear a giggle before his presence vanished, leaving you alone with your question.


	2. Chapter 2

You decided to follow Yunan’s directions to the dungeon, but you brought with you three of your best soldiers Aelian, Talven and Helga, hoping one of them would please the djinn inside. Aelian was a red haired girl, slightly younger than you but able to defeat anyone in a brawl. Talven was a middle aged magician with no hair and a fragile stomach. His knowledge in Power magic was proven efficient against a large number of enemies. Helga was a small blond haired woman. Few words passed her mouth, but she was an expert at stealth mission and assassination. As the oldest feminine member of the army, the soldiers referred to her as “mother” thought you never saw if she was the kind or tough one, as she barely interact with others when you were around. Your two Household Members, Mephelios, a Fanalis born from free parents and Yura, an always smiling brown haired woman, insisted to came along, even though you wanted them to defend the border. The six of you rode to the source of the river with no problem and arrived to the place two days after your departure. The dungeon seemed to be carved inside the mountain. The door was shining, several meters from the ground. As you approached, you didn’t see any way to make to the entrance instead of climbing. It was then that 4 silhouettes caught your attention, just below the dungeon’s facade. You readied your bow and instructed your soldiers to do the same. The forms happened to be three teenagers and one child who took fighting stances when they noticed you. You lowered your weapons and dismount near them.

\- Children shouldn’t play near dangerous places, you warned them.

The blue haired child was the first one to put back his staff and approached you, an innocent smile on his face.

\- Hi Miss. Nice to meet you Aladdin, and here are my friends Alibaba, Morg and Hakuryuu. We are not playing, we’re here to capture the dungeon.

His cute face was full of determination and you didn't have the heart to laugh at this inconceivable statement. A quick look to the other three told you that they were not joking. 

\- Are you really going to enter?

How on earth could you let innocent children risk their lives in such a place?

\- Don't worry Miss. We're not as weak as we seem, said the blonde guy.

He had a bright smile and shown you his blade, engraved with the 8 branched magic circle.

\- A Metal Vessel… you whispered.

A small smile lightened your serious face. You took a second glare at the group. The little blue haired boy had a flute around his neck and a wooden staff in his back. A magician, you guessed. You recognized the Fanalis traits in the red hair girl. At least, you hoped she was as she didn't had any weapon. The boy with a scar on his face intrigued you. His face brought back some memories but you couldn't remember well. He had a spear which blade was hidden in multiple layers of clothes. And finally, the Djinn user. Could one of them be the person mentioned by Yunan?

\- Miss, the Rukhs seem to like you a lot. They're dancing around you.

Aladdin smiled, pointing invisible things near you. Of course, you knew what Rukhs were. There was a magician in your selected candidates, Talven, and he told you about those little birds of lights. He had already mentioned them gathering around you, but hearing a complete stranger tell the same things confirmed that he wasn't just saying foolish tales.

\- Anyway, I can't let you go inside, you stated.

But as you said this, they were flying on a magic carpet to the entrance.

\- Crap!

  
You quickly draw your bow and send an arrow with a rope that Mephelios had prepared directly on top of the door. Of course, you could not make it in time to prevent them to enter, but you didn’t had to speak to your followers for them to know what to do. The six of you climbed as fast as you could and soon enough, you passed the strange portal leading inside the unknown dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3

You were alone, floating in the peculiar space between your world and the dungeon’s one. You were the first one in your group to pass the door and you were hoping to be the first one of all challengers to get inside. The children you just met didn’t leave your mind. The confident smiles they had had persuade you that they were alright by themselves. After all, they seemed to be competent and you weren’t that older than them. What grudged you was this fear that one of them could become Asmodai’s master. You could not let this scenario happen. Elepheltes’ Lands needed the power of the djinn in order to survive. In the case you had to choose between your people and those children, you knew you would sacrifice them without hesitation. Those sinful thoughts brought you to bit your lower lips, but you were the General, and generals couldn’t have soft feelings.  
-  
The first thing you saw was Yura’s face, smiling as always, above you.   
“Welcome back, sleeping beauty,” she said.   
“Are we all here?”  
“Nope, Talven is still missing.”  
“The children?” You asked, holding your head to suppress the growing headache.  
Before she could answer, a huge booming sound reached your ears. Above both of you, countless of small spheres exploded, emitting raging flames which stopped their run against an invisible wall. Yura’s necklace was shining and you understood she was the one who created the shield of air around. All feelings of uneasiness leaved you as you quickly jumped on your feet. You prepared your bow and searched for the source of those bombs but the light of the fire was blinding you.  
“Amon!”  
The voice of the blonde guy resonated in the large room and the flames converged to his position. The hostiles creatures appeared, balls of magma with a sole eye and a pair of bat-like wings. They were easy targets in the now clear space. You didn’t waste time and shot down all three of them. They died in a final explosion, sending several flames around. Yura shielded all of you with her household vessel, but you could still feel the burning heat in the air. As the dead creatures fell on the ground, their flames extinguished, leaving the room in a complete darkness.   
“Lady Morgiana, are you alright?”  
“Alibaba, you’re stepping on me…”  
“Ah sorry, Aladdin!”  
What a loud bunch! You thought. You followed the voices and you knew your soldiers would do the same.   
“Do we have a light source?” one of the children asked.  
You sighted discreetly and wondered if you were worrying for nothing. They clearly lacked preparation. You silently invoked Balam and your bo started to glow, illuminating your surroundings with a soft light. The blue haired boy runned to you, a smile spread on his face.  
“Miss, you’re here! I’m so glad!”  
Before you could notice anything, his head was scrubbing your breast. You were choosing between kick or slap this perverted youngling when Mephelios tore him from you and sent him against a wall.  
“I don’t care if you are a kid or a magician, you can’t lay your hands on our sacred General.”  
Aladdin rubbed his injured head, tears on his eyes, and the blonde guy went to help him.   
“Sacred General?” Asked the scarred boy.  
“Yes,” answered Yura, her eternal smile spreading more than usually. “(y/n) is the Holy Maiden chosen by Elepheltes himself to guide us to glory.”  
“Who is Elepheltes?” asked the young magician.  
Mephelios lost his temper as this question.   
“What an impudent little brat! First, trying to violate the Maiden, then profanating Elepheltes’ name?”  
“Mephelios!” Your scream stopped him before he could withdraw his whip from his belt. “We do not hurt non-believers.” You coldly ordrered. “Especially when they are children.”  
He let a small tssk of disapproval, but stopped nevertheless. Suddenly, a bright light appeared, causing all of you to squint.   
“What an open-minded behaviour!” The unknown deep voice resonated through the space, shaking the room.   
As your eyes adjusted to the brightness, you looked for the one who spoke. You also took a first glance at the dungeon. From all the trinkets here and there, you understood you were in the treasure room. Emerging from an oil lamp as tall as yourself, the Djinn appeared with a large amount of smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thank you for reading! I am not really proud with this chapter and I realize this story could be longer than I thought. But you know what? It's mean more time to convince me to take your favorite character as reader soulmate!   
> Any comments is appreciated! Love you all!
> 
> (thanks for the kudos, @Redcristal and anonymous guest! <3)


	4. Chapter 4

When you first met Balam, you were astonished. The centaur was white as snow, tall as a church and the horn in his forehead seemed to be carved by a genious sculptor. The Djinn in front of you, in the other hand, wasn’t what you had in mind. Sure, he knew how to made an entrance, but his appareance was far beyond what his voice supposed. When the smoke finally scattered, all that was left was a toddler with a light blue skin and flames for hair.  
“I am Asmodai, djinn of fire.” His deep and manly voice didn’t match his frail figure and you were unsure if you found him cute or unsettling. You put your feelings aside and bowed in front of the surprising Djinn.  
“Mighty Asmodai, I’m delighted to stand in front of you. If I may, I would like to present you competent warriors who’ll gratefully welcome your blessing. One of them is still missing, but he’ll be more than happy to make your acquaintance.”  
Your party bowed with you in silence, your chosen candidates slightly ahead of your household. The Djinn looked at you, frowning.  
“I don't think it is your job to choose who is worthy to receive my powers, Queen Vessel.”  
You bowed deeper and murmured apologies.  
“Lady (y/n)! You're finally here!”  
You turned your head to the familiar voice and saw Talven, flying behind Asmodai’s lamp. He rushed over you and stopped just a few inches from your face.  
“I’m so happy you brought me here! Dungeons are truly pieces of artwork!” Talven’s eyes were shining as he flew around, taking small objects as he passed above.  
“So this one is your follower,” said the Djinn, bringing his hand to his forehead and sighting. “How bothering! He came at least one hour before you and all he did was touching everything with his dirty magician hands. Are you even aware that magicians can't be Metal Vessel Users?"  
To be honest, you had no idea, but Talven should have know. Looking at his behaviour, it was easy to guess why he didn't tell you.  
"Well, we have a lot to do!" continued the Djinn. "Three Kings Vessels and some other potential to see. Guess I’ll let my familiars choose for me!”

You didn’t had the time to ask about the third Metal vessel user. As soon as he finished he speech, a multitude of small flying flames spawn out of the lamp. They approached your remaining candidates and floated around them one after another.  
“None of them will do!” stated the Djinn when the flames flew away.  
The children went through the same strange ritual, but Asmodai shook his head with a sight. Then they came to you. They had human shapes and seemed like fairies of fire without wings. Their little faces showed smiles and one of them touched your nose, emitting a cute giggling sound. All of them started to dance around you, coming in front of your eyes one by one to bow.

“As I expected.” Asmodai whistled to call back his flames and looked at you. “So, my Queen, it appears we will work together from now on.”


	5. Chapter 5

Everything happened so fast, you didn’t really had the time to process all the informations. After the djinn chose you, his symbol transferred to one of your earring. The dungeon started to faded and you were sent to your own world. For this journey, you were trapped alone with the small boy, Aladdin. You were expecting him to try to hug you, but he just smiled, the gaze fixed on the planet becoming smaller and smaller. He had this aura of nostalgia you saw in older servants of Elepheltes and it made you wonder what kind of life a child of this age could have live to have such a mature feel around him.

“You know, Miss, I’m happy that you conquered Asmodai”  
He turned his head to face you. You frowned, not sure if it was a joke or a genuine approval.  
“Shouldn't you wish for one of you to be chosen?”  
“Maybe, but I feel like you are a great Queen and I’m sure you’ll prove me right soon enough.”  
You didn’t answer. Something about him reminded you of the green Magi. Maybe it was the way he spoke but you knew he was more than a young boy.  
“Miss, can I ask you to come with us? I think there is someone you need to meet.”  
The request startled you. You thought about Yunan’s prophecy. It was the second time someone told you to meet a stranger but this time, the blue haired boy couldn’t run away.  
“Who should I meet?” you asked with eagerness. “And where?”  
“I am not sure who,” he raised his hands to block your questions. “But I feel like I have to bring you to Sindria.”  
Sindria… the new formely kingdom. You learned all about it and about the Seven Seas Alliance. To be honest, you often wondered if joining it would be the salvation for your country. But Elepheltes’ Lands were so small that the men responsible of foreign affairs didn’t even bother to ask. Maybe going there in person could be efficient. But you were at war and you couldn’t leave your people at such a hard time.  
“I would like to go with you, kid, but I can't leave my country for the moment.” And maybe never, you thought.  
“Is it because you’re the Holy Maiden?”  
You had a small smile and promised yourself to talk to Mephelios about blurting fanatic titles so easily.  
“It’s because I’m a general before everything.”  
A bright light blinded the two of you, telling you this was the end of your journey between the worlds.

For your relief, Aladdin and you arrived at the same time as your groups. As soon as you appeared among the treasures, Mephelios runned to you closely followed by Yura.  
“Did the brat do something to you, Lady (y/n)?”  
You shook your head and he sighed, visibly relieved. Both of your households exchanged a look and kneeled. You frowned, unsure about what they had in mind.  
“Holy Maiden,” they spoke simultaneously. “Please go to Sindria.”  
Your eyebrow raised with disbelief and you wondered how they had this kind of idea. Behind them, you could see the blonde guy smiling.  
“Please, (y/n).” Yura had a small smile but her eyes shined with a hope you never saw before. “Alibaba here told us about the Seven Seas Alliance and we believe it’s our best chance to protect ourselves against a Kou invasion.”  
“I understand your words, but it is not my decision to make and the ones in charge already decided to not follow this path.” You had the same feeling as Yura and Mephelios, to be honest, but you couldn’t go against your government.  
“Damn them!” the Fanalis rose and wanted to place his hands on your shoulders but refrained at the last second, closing them in fists. “You know it’s worth a shot. And YOU are the Holy Maiden! You are the chosen one to guide us! Not those old pricks with brooms stick up their a...”  
“Stop here!” You ordered before he could finish his sentence. “I know… I understand. But even if I wanted to override them, I can’t leave now. Do I have to remind you that we’re at war?”  
“Leave this matter to us.” For the first time since you knew her, Yura wasn’t smiling. “We can protect our people without you around every time.”  
“We are already out numbered…” you tried, but you knew they would not change their minds. You bit your bottom lip and for the first time in your life, you were torned between your duty as a general and your duty as a leader.  
“I’ll go…” you whispered. You knew it was the best decision for your country. An alliance with the most important power in place would bring you peace and protection. “I’ll go alone.” You added, causing the giant red haired to frown with disapproval. “Yura and Talven will go back to the Capital and cover for me. Mephelios and the others, you’ll continue to guard the villages in need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Thanks UpAllNighttt for the new kudo! Thank you to, both anonymous kudoers. 
> 
> Feel free to comment, suggest, react! Soon, You will see a lot of Magi's characters! Who do you think You'll meet first?


	6. Chapter 6

The boat to Sindria was just a merchant ship, but it was more comfortable than any barrack you slept in. You were afraid you would be sick but the sea air suited you. Unlike Mephelios. The solid Fanalis was leaning against the fence, green as a vegetable.

 

“I told you not to come. Look at you now! Are you okay?” You wanted to touched his shoulder but he avoided your hand. 

“I’m fully operational…” He turned back to the sea, one hand on his mouth.

“I’ll wait you to recover, but you will have to answer for your disobedience.”

You leaved before he could answer. The day after you departed the port with Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu, the Fanalis rushed from the bilge to offer his stomach’s content to the sea. You didn’t had the heart to scold him, it was the first time in 10 years you saw him vulnerable. 

 

“I would not worry for him,” told Alibaba. 

“If I could, I'd send him back right away. He is so thick headed!”

“I think it’s a Fanalis trait,” laughed the blonde. “But anyone can see he cares deeply for you.”

“Only because I am the Holy Maiden…” you whispered, turning your gaze to the horizon.

“If I may… what does it mean? Well, if you can answer me, of course!” he laughed awkwardly, a hand on the back of his head. 

“It’s not like it is a state secret, but I am not sure you’ll be interested.”

“I have a feeling that it weighs you down…” He had a small smile and his eyes were full of genuine concern. “You know, until not so far, I kept a lot of things to myself. Boy, it was annoying to deal with everything alone! So if I can help you, and give you some external point of view, I’ll be glad to help!”

 

He offered you his hand, a bright smile spread across his cheeks. His radiance was so natural that for a moment, you considered taking it. You turned before succumbing.

“I can’t shake it…” you whispered. “But I’m glad. It’s not everyday that someone offer me his help so kindly.” 

You took a long breath, and invited him to follow you out of Mephelios’ ears. There was a small bench at the stern and the two of you sat.

“Holy Maiden is only a pompous title, if I had to be honest. But before explaining you, are you familiar with Elepheltes’ clergy?”

“I have read some things here and there,” he said, clearly unsure about it. It didn’t surprised you as his cult wasn’t well spread around the globe. 

“Elepheltes is the ancestor of my people. He came to this world with the blessing of the Creator and founded our country on fertile lands. Many people joined and worshipped him for his kindness and his courage. But he was only a man and he became an old man too fast for his emerging country. When he was bedridden, people started to worry for the future. Without Elepheltes, who could protect and guide them? ‘Worry not,’ he said, ‘as I will always be by your side. When my time will come, a baby will be born and after him another, and so on until the end of time.’ And at the very second he died, a baby boy cried for the first time. He was the first Holy Man. After him, like Elepheltes predicted, there was a baby girl. I am the 256th Holy Maiden, I was born at the moment the 255th died.” 

“I see…” he said quietly. “But why can’t you touch other people? You said earlier you can’t shake my hand, and Mephelios always avoid touching you.”

Speaking of the wolf, the Fanalis was approaching the two of you, unsteady.

“If the Holy Maiden is touched too often, she’ll lose her blessing and it will be impossible to tell who is the next in line. Elepheltes’ Lands will lose their sacred leader.”

“So, in the dungeon, when Aladdin…” started Alibaba but he was stopped by the sound of cracked wood. You both turned your head to see Mephelios kneeling in front of you, a fist in the wooden floor.

“I am sorry, I have failed in my duty to protect you.”

“You really are noisy for nothing, my dear,” you said. “I’m alright, see!”

You showed the precious stone around your neck, as white as the day you inherited it. 

“If I had lost my power, the stone would have turned black…” you explained to a dumbfounded Alibaba.

“I understand now… (y/n), you must be so lonely… If you need a friend, or when just someone to talk to, you can come to me anytime.”

You turned to the blonde Metal Vessel user who looked moved by your story. You weren’t that lonely, you thought. But you weren't sure if your friends would still be there if you weren't the Holy Maiden. So you smiled to the blonde guy, happy to meet someone who didn't feel obligated to follow you.

“You are very kind, Alibaba. Thanks for your offer. I accept it, my friend.”

As you exchanged a look, one of the crew started screaming.

“Land! Land!”

You got up, followed by Alibaba and Mephelios, to see your destination. Sindria kingdom grew bigger and bigger in your field of view, and your heart beat faster with anticipation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 kudos! Wow! You guys are the best! Thank gofucksleeping and guest!
> 
> Chapter 7 is coming very soon! I hope you enjoy the story so far!  
> Feel free to comment! Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

You didn't lose anytime in the city and headed directly to the palace. The sooner you could leave, the better. You at least took the time to bath and change in a proper dress of your country. It was a purple chiffon dress with one sleeve, stopping just above your knees and lined with golden threads. You arrange your (h/c) hair with a matching pin in an elegant bun. The necklace, proof of your status, was as always around your neck. Barely an hour after your arrival, you were waiting in the hall for a soldier to announce you, Mephelios behind you. It wasn't long before a man with white hair and freckles came to you. He bowed and from the descriptions Alibaba gave you, you recognized Jafar. 

“It is an honor to receive the Holy Maiden in our country. The king awaits you, if you would follow me.”

You went through countless hallways, many of them were open to beautiful gardens. You couldn’t help but be amazed by the surprising architecture and the number of flowers and plants. You tried to kept a neutral face, but it was so different from your austere country that your jaws dropped more than once. It clearly was on purpose that the visitors had to follow this path and you fell for the trick. Jafar stopped in front of a double door and opened it. The interior was smaller than you expected it. The only windows was at the top of the high and thick walls. There was no furniture, but big cushions formed two spaces for sitting. A young man with purple long hair and golden eyes was nearly lying on one of them, guarded by a Fanalis with short hair and a piercing on his chin. 

“Lady (y/n), it’s a pleasure to receive you in Sindria. Please, sit with me.”

You took small steps toward him, your (e/c) eyes locked on his golden ones. Sitting on the floor with a short dress was challenging, but you somehow manage to cover your legs under the attentive look of Sinbad and Masrur. Mephelios stood behind you, with the same stance than Sindria’s Fanalis.

“I can’t say I was expecting the Holy Maiden of Elepheltes. Last news I have are the country being at war.”

You couldn’t help but think that this man was dangerous. You felt so powerless in his presence, as if everything you could say or do could be held against you. But you were used to hide your feelings so you just smiled with a simulated carelessness.

“You are well informed, your Majesty. My presence is not unrelated to this fact.”

The king smile widened. For a second, he looked like a predator, playing with his prey before killing it. You understood why your countrymen didn’t want to deal with him.

“I suppose you know why I am here, now.” you said, still smiling.

“I believe so. But you just came back from a long trip. Please rest tonight in our palace. I’ll ask Spartos to escort you to your room.”

It was an order. The door opened mere seconds later, with a young man in the frame. His red hair was in front of one of his eye and he was wearing the same outfit than Jafar, without the hat. You rose, bowed to the King and followed your escort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudo, guest! As promise, Chapter 7! Now that Reader is in Sindria, a lot of things will happen!
> 
> If you have a request for a situation, feel free to ask, I'll try my best to add it in the next chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

The trip to you room was awfully long and nobody was very talkative. You yourself weren't the type to drive a conversation, but the heavy silence started to get on your nerves. You knew Spartos recognized you the moment your eyes met. Sasan and Elepheltes’ Lands shared the same faith and were once allies, Sasan having the upperhand. It was a common place for pilgrimage and of course Holy Maidens had to visit the city of virtues at least once. You were only 4 when you went and met Spartos and you only spent a month or so with him, but you often though about the younger prince of Sasan. At the time, you were kept under high protection and barely met children your age so you expected to befriend him. But he was already as silent as today.

“It’s been a long time, your Highness,” you said, as he didn’t seem to talk first. He stopped and slightly turned to you.

“Please don't call me by this title in Sindria, your Holiness.” his word weren’t cold, but you felt the distance he tried to put between you two.

The silence fell one more time and you weren’t sure what to do or say. You were looking for a subject to discuss Alibaba and a man with white hair and tanned skin -Sharrkan, if you remembered Alibaba’s description- came out of a room, laughing. As soon as they noticed you, Sharrkan smile turned into a grin.

“Yo, Spartos! I didn’t expect you to be in such company,” he said, putting his arm of the prince's shoulder. “Mind introducing us?”

You could feel Mephelios glare at him behind you. Before he could do or say anything, you slightly bow at the Heliohapt man. “I am delighted to meet you. My name is (y/n).”

“Pretty name for a pretty lady. Alibaba, you didn’t told me she was gorgeous!”

“You are far too kind,” you said and he came closer. “I hope we will see each other at the banquet tonight. I have a good feeling about you.” He leaned toward you until you could feel his breath on your ear. “But your bodyguard is scary. Even for me.”

You could only smile awkwardly, knowing he were right. You still silently praised Mephelios for not punching Sharrkan right now.

“If you would excuse us…” the green-eyed man moved away from you. “It’s still early and I need to train the youngling. See ya!” He locked Alibaba’s neck in the crook of his arm and went away. “See you soon, (y/n)!” screamed the blonde between two complaints.

Spartos, who was fastly forgotten, turned to you. “I guess I don't have to invite you, now.”

Few doors after, you finally arrived to your room. It was a pleasant suite with a antechamber and two bedroom, one wider and more luxurious than the other. As soon as you arrived, Spartos excused himself and left you and the Fanalis alone. Some servants had brought your belongings to the palace and you found your equipment in the chest in the larger room.

“Gosh I don't like these people!” said Mephelios after enough time to make sure the Sasan prince was out of hear. “Who does he think he is, this King, to order (y/n) and after such a short meeting! And this Sharrkan! He’s the worst!”

You let him pester alone and went change yourself between a screen. The reassuring cold of your armor’s plates felt good on your skin. You were not the one for a dress, especially in an unknown country. You remove the hairpin from your (h/c) hair and twisted them in a strict braid, suited for a combat.

“And where does Your Holiness hope to go like this?” asked Mephelios, a childish pout at the corner of his lips.

“Training. You know that Sindria only consider strong soldiers as allies, or at least equals. I have to prove I am not the pampered Maiden my title suggests.” And maybe you could catch a glimpse of the one who caught your attention. But of course, you shut this part up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! How do you like this story so far?
> 
> Next chapter, reader's love interest will finally be revealed! Do you know who it will be?


	9. Chapter 9

Your bow was always light when you were training. You were able to shoot several arrows at the same time, each hitting their targets. You were a little bit sadden by the fact this arena wasn't designed for archery. The targets were too close to you to be a real challenge.

“I am quite impressed.” The voice came from behind you. You had felt an oppressive presence far before he spoke but you didn’t imagine it belonged to the king of Sindria himself. A small smile floated to your face before you turned.

“I wouldn’t be the general without some skills for myself.” Your lifted your bow in front of you, showing the eight-points circle to Sinbad. 

“So the rumors were true. I have to say I wonder how does a Holy Maiden got her hands on two Metal Vessels. Aren’t you supposed to live peacefully and protect your legacy?”

There was a tone in his voice you didn’t like. A small hint of arrogance hidden by a lustful smile.

“I serve my people as I see fit in the age of trouble,” you said, monotonous. His grin grew wider as he approached, so close that you could feel his breath on the top of your face. You lifted your eyes to met his playful ones. 

“It’s a shame you have to dirty such delicate hands.” He took a lock of your (h/c) hair which had fall from your bun and brought it to his lips.

You weren’t use to this kind of affection and your heart skipped a beat when he brushed your cheek. At least you knew how to hide your embarrassment. You smiled innocently and took a few steps back.

“If I may, I would like to resume my training.”

“I won’t bother you more. But before leaving, I would like to offer you a small gift.” A young servant brought a piece of white fabric you guessed being a dress. “Tonight banquet will be the occasion to celebrate our friendship. I would be happy if you wore a Sindrian attire.”

You bowed in silence.

\--

The attire was barely sufficient to cover you. The plain parts consisted of a small top looking like a bra and shorts. Everything else, from the open veil on your belly to the long skirt embracing your legs was a thin and transparent satin layer. Added to all was a beautifully carved hairpin, representing a sea creature you never saw before. Despite its appearance, you knew it was clothes for a noble woman in a hot tempered country.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Mephelios was barely looking at you, blushing every time his eyes met yours, or your breast, or your legs. You both had left your room few moments ago, dressed with what Sinbad gave you.

“No you won’t. We have to comply with Sindria rules as long as we are here.”

“I don't remember agreeing on you putting such an outrageous outfit!”

“Every woman here wear this kind of thing, and your outfit is not better.” 

It was white pants paired with a white jacket only closed by a red belt. You could easily see his bare chest. You didn’t had the time to be flustered about it as you arrived at the central place. There was a lot of people and enough food to feed the double. You’ve never such a feast and even Elpheltes’ festivals was pale in comparison. Wine also flooded from countless barrels. Curious, you took a glass… And wanted to spit it instantly. This was far from what you was used too. No texture, no after taste, only plain alcohol. 

“I am sorry our wine doesn't meet your taste, your Holiness.” Sinbad approached, his eternal grin stuck in his pretty face. 

“I think we can come up to an agreement you’ll see fit, your Majesty.” You couldn't let Sindrians drink this tasteless thing for all their life. Sinbad smiled widened and his facial expression change to a predator’s one. You instinctly looked for Mephelios but couldn't find him anywhere nearby. 

“One I’ll see fit?” asked the king. He took a few steps towards you until being close enough to whisper in your ear. “I do hope we will make better acquaintance in the process.” 

Maybe it was the sip of wine, his proximity, or your outfit, but you couldn't refrain from blushing. You felt so small, so powerless with him this close. And at the same time, he awekened some feelings you always thought extinguished due to your status. 

“Holy Maiden! Your Holiness!” the feminine voice was strangely familiar. You turned to the origin of it and saw Helga, the assassin from your country. A bad feeling grew in you mind as soon as she reached you, out of breath. She shouldn't be here, you had ordered her to protect the borders. You rushed to give her a glass of water.

“What happened? Are you okay? What about the enemy?” Lot of questions runned in your head and tongue, leaving no space for the assassin to reply.  Sinbad was close behind and Mephelios joined you when he heard Helga’s shout.

“The elders…” she started between two breathes. “They order you to not speak with Sindria and come back as soon as possible.”

“How did they learned about this?” Mephelios closed his hands in fists.

“I don't know. But they started negotiations with Kou Empire’s first prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it to 100 reads! Yeah!
> 
> What do you think about it? Does reader's soulmate really is the one you think?
> 
> In the next chapter: who told the elders about Sindria? Will Ren Kouen appear in front of Reader? Stay tune!
> 
> Love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

You left the banquet quickly after Helga’s announcement, using the night to cover your flee. You had send her and Mephelios fetch your things as fast as they could, not knowing if Sinbad would consider you three as enemies now that the elders made it clear they didn't want to deal with Sindria. You yourself had trouble to sneak out, as Alibaba and the others tried to convince you to stay. You had try to guess the king’s intention but when you glance at his traits, he was lost in thoughts, a grave look on his face. Before he could take a decision, you had left at the first opening.

The gardens seemed larger in the night. The multitude flowers was beautifully lighted by the full moon but you didn't pay attention to them and avoided some guards by crawling in the bushes. 

“Playing hide and seek?”

“Shhh”, you respond to the voice, completely absorbed by the tall guard’s path. 

It took you a brief moment to realize it wasn't one of your soldiers’. You turned to the source and saw the king grin. A gasp exited your mouth before you could refrain it. 

“(Y/n), I’m sad you think I would take back my offer of hospitality.” His voice was anything but sad. It was rather playful and a shiver ran down your spine when he leaned closer.

“I wouldn't like to cause a diplomatic issue between our countries, your Majesty,” you said.

It was difficult to keep a straight face with a man this close. You tried to put some space between you, but you tripped on a root, landing on your bottom. You quickly came back to your feet and dusted the white shorts. Sinbad chuckled and you felt your cheeks take a bright red color.

“So you’re a human being after all, miss Holy Maiden!”

“What do you mean?” you asked with a frown.

“Well, during our meeting and your training, you always looked graceful, strong and dignified. I was starting to wonder if you really were an Heaven’s envoy. But tonight, I learned much more.” He brought your fingers to his face and pressed a gentle kiss on them. “You can be clumsy and adorably blushing.” 

You coldly took your hand back. “With all due respect, I would ask you not to touch me. I will not permit anyone to violate Elepheltes’ law. Would them be a merchant or a king.”

You rose to your feet, and started to walk without even looking back. Anyway, your escape attempt was already busted.

“Do you really believe in it? Do you really believe you are a Holy Maiden?”

His questions stopped you. How could he know how you felt about this? You had never talked about your lack of faith to anyone. You even tried to lock it up away from your own thoughts. The fact he had so easily read your insecurities frightened you above all.

He followed you and you could feel his eyes on your back. “Can you really give your life for people who robbed you of your humanity?” This time, there was pity in his voice.

You bit your lips and turned to face the purple haired king with all your might.

“It's not about what I believe in, it’s about what I can do to help my people as much as I can. They need a Holy Maiden and they need a General. I’ll be both until my end if I have to.”

Your voice was strong and calm despite your racing heart. You had convinced yourself so much about this it became easy to speak as it were the truth. But you knew you merely were a symbol without any true power. Sinbad seemed confused and a little bit angry. He put his hands on your shoulders, shaking them gently but with authority.

“You know your role is the one of a puppet. I see it in your eyes! Why are you so thick-headed?”

You shook him off, and it was a shout which burned your lips. “Because they believe in me!” There it was, the very first anger you expressed. Such a small sentence left you without breath. The rest of your speech sounded more like a whisper to yourself than an explanation and you looked at your feet. “Mephelios, Yura, Helga and so much more people… They rely on me. I can't let them down, certainly not in a time like this.” A sigh escaped your mouth and you searched for Sinbad’s golden eyes. “As king, I expected you to understand.”

There was a moment of silence and only the song of crickets filled the space. To your surprise, you felt more sad than angry. Yunan’s words came to your mind. *You’ll overcome any issue with the person you’ll soon meet.* You couldn't help but smile sadly as you hardly believed anyone could ever understand why you played your role diligently. Sinbad leaned on a column near by and looked at the sky.

“You are one of the most powerful being on this planet, (y/n), and there is an enemy much more dangerous than Kou. Lend me your strength and I will free you from your cage. I’ll give you your life back.” 

You clenched your hands in fists when his true intentions became clear. “Give up the thousand of lives in Elepheltes’ Lands to become your tool? Don't make me laugh! And who do you think you are to talk about my country with such arrogance? What do you think you know about us? About me?” You let the greater enemy part slip, certain it was one of his tricks to get you to side with him. 

He was starting to lose his patience and you feared he would lock you up in his palace. You wondered if you would have time to run away. But he took a deep breath and his eyes met the ground before turning back to you. 

“I am not a tyrant,” he said, as if he could read your thoughts. “If I can’t convince you now, can I at least give you something to look forward? As a farewell gift.” His voice was gentle for once, and you lost some of your anger while staring in his golden orbs. Unsure, you stood silent, waiting for him to be more precise. He move closer to you and you instinctively stepped back. 

“What if I told you you don't have to live without any touch.” the king said.

You frowned. You have always been told that Elepheltes’ chosen ones would lose their connection to Him if they were to be touched. Did Sinbad so badly want to rip you of your status? You took the small blade hidden in your shorts and pointed it to him. He didn't react as you were both aware he had the upper hand. Yet, you couldn't let him do as he wanted without putting a fight. You remained silent, gathering your strength, but he simply offered you his hand.

“What if you could touch as much as you want without turning this stone black? I can find a way to break this annoying rule of yours.”

“Why are you doing this?” You were lost between hope and disillusion. You wanted it to be true but something inside was urging you to beware of Sinbad. He undeniably saw your hesitation and an inviting smile grew on his lips.

“Because I don't want you to be left alone. Come back to Sindria someday and I promise I’ll put all my knowledge in your care.”

It didn't take a genius mind to understand you were used. But his tone, his warm look and his contagious optimism brought you to believe every word he said. If there really was a way to permit you to touch people, you couldn't let it pass away. 

“Let me think about it.” You turned and headed back to your room, leaving an all too suspicious king behind.


	11. Chapter 11

The boat back to Elepheltes’ Land was more luxurious than the one you took on your previous journey. It wasn't surprising as Princess Kougyoku shared her personal ship with you and your followers. Due to the lack of time, you hadn't meet her in Sindria but she insisted to go back with you to join her brother. You kept the princess company at every meal, under Ka Koubun and Helga’s attentive watch, but neither of you were inclined to befriend the other. She was from the empire who wanted to take control of your country and you were a reluctant future subject. Or at least you believed so, as you carefully avoided any politically oriented discussion.

You had barely touch your food this night, lost in thought about purple hair, golden eyes and an absurd proposition.

“What did you do to put him under your spell?” Kougyoku had stop eating and played with a part of her grilled salmon. There was a hint of jealousy in her voice, more from sadness than angriness. You didn't had to ask who she was talking about.

“I am pretty sure he only wants to put every woman on this planet under his spell,” you replied, insisting of the word his. “I am barely a victim of his attempts.”

“No, I have a feeling it's different with you. When we departed from Sindria, it felt like you were… kind of lovers...” She hid the bottom of her face behind her long sleeves, her pink eyes glancing timidly at you.

You couldn't deny Sinbad was a bit persistent the day you left. Just before you embarked, the King called your name and mimicked a kiss on the cheek. Mephelios had gone mad and the Eight Generals face-palmed. But nobody heard the king whisper “Don't forget my proposition. Come back to me.” And nobody saw the mirror-like object he slipped into your hand, which purpose was still unknown. 

“I can assure you, princess, there is nothing special between the King of Sindria and I.” Only a game of cat and mouse.

She pouted, tearing the fish in her plate in small pieces. “Anyway, you’re lucky. Even after he told me such things, he hadn’t bid me farewell. It was as if I didn’t exist…” 

It was only then that Kougyoku feelings became clear to you. She loved him and you felt so sorry for her.  It was understandable, she was young and sheltered and he was powerful, easy to the eye and charismatic. You didn’t knew Sinbad for long, but you could tell he wasn’t the type to fell in love. You had a urge to protect Kougyoku from this seductive manipulator, despite the fact she was your enemy’s daughter. You rose from your seat and hit the table with the palm of your hand. The sound startled the Kou’s princess and her eyes left her fork to lay on you.

“A man like him doesn't deserve any good woman. He will only use you and crush your hopes when he’s done with you.”

“I understand all of this… Yet, he is the first man who made me feel this way.” She sighed, laying her annoyed-looking head in her hand. “But aren't you trying to convince yourself, miss Your Holiness.” She mocked your title but her words made their way to your mind. Were you? You stood silently for a far too long moment and Kougyoku had a sharp grin.

“I knew it! ‘Nothing between you’ is not the right way to put what is happening, is it? How do you feel about him?”

“I feel nothing but respect.” And disdain, but you couldn't say this to a girl in love. “All I said is for you, as a fellow woman. I am only warning you to watch your back. Of course if my advice is unwelcome, I will take it back and leave you to deal with the consequences. Now, if you excuse me.” You bowed and left the room without looking back. On the deck, you took a deep breath. Your heart was beating faster than normally and your cheeks were slightly red. Kougyoku question was still running in your head, triggering emotions you never knew you had. You kept wondering if it was fear or excitement for his proposition, love not being an option as you only saw him for a day. However, you wanted to see him. You wanted him to whisper in your ear, to treat you differently than everyone else. More than those desires, you felt so empty. You had never realize how much you missed the lack of human contact. Before meeting Sinbad, you were ready to live as you were told since birth, caged and protected from any harm. It pained you to admit it, but if you had to suffer for each one of his kisses, you’d gladly jump in a pit of fire. Oh! How you hated him for haunting you like this! You shook your head, trying to cast the king out of your mind. Training was the best option to relieve you.

 

Archery was difficult on high sea so you decided to put your fight skills at test. Even with you status as general, you never were trained to close combat, the Elders insisted that you may get touched if you were to throw yourself in the battlefield. You got the idea, but after Sindria you regretted your lack of physical strength. And even more after discovering that Asmodai’s weapon was a dagger. You quickly mastered the weapon equip during the trip to Sindria and hoped to find a suitable use for it during the way back. And training was a way to keep your mind off a special king. You closed your eyes and concentrated your magoi in the Fire Djinn’s Metal Vessel, invoking the iridescent dagger in your hand. The blow you gave in front of you caused small sparkles that ignited the air. You still had to get use to flames, too. As you swung the Djinn’s weapon, a small voice came from somewhere.

“How is your trip with princess Kougyoku?”

You startled. You could recognize this voice from one hundred as Sinbad's. You searched for the king behind some wooden boxes in the room, checked under the bed and even opened the door, to the guard’s surprise.

“In your bag, Lady (y/n)!”

You searched it and found the little mirror in which the King smiled innocently. You slipped your finger on the little glass surface, following Sinbad’s traits, dumbfounded. 

“How did you…?”

“It's a magic tool. With this we can communicate at any time.”

“How does it work? Can you see me too?” 

You were amazed by the idea behind it. You flipped the thing over and over, looking for a clue. Sinbad took his time to answer, his eternal grin sticked to his face, clearly amused by your reaction. 

“if you want me to see you, you have to pour magoi in it. But if just touching it is sufficient, your condition is as I expected.”

“My condition?” you repeated, unsure of what he was talking about.

“I am still trying to understand everything, but I put my best magician on the case.”

He turned the view to show a gorgeous woman with long blue hair. She smiled and waved, her eyes shining with excitement.

“Nice to meet you! I can't wait to examine your magoi, Holy Maiden.”

She sounded a little bit frightening despite her friendly look. Sinbad appeared once again on screen.

“See, I wasn’t joking about helping you. To be honest, we already figured some things about your link to the Rukh. We just need you to come and let us experiment.”

“You two sound like mad scientists, are you aware of this?” you said, unsure if they were serious or just played with your feelings. 

Sinbad laughed. “It may be true, but I’ll make sure to find a way to free you.”

“As long as I lend my powers to Sindria, isn't it?”

If the girl in you screamed to accept his offer, the Holy Maiden and general knew they had to settle things out with Kou first.

“Everything come with a price and I’m still a trader, (y/n). But I can't force you to do anything. Yet, I’m sure that when you'll learn about what is roaming in the dark, you'll join your force with mine.”

“We will see. For now I only wish to go back to Elepheltes’ Lands. Farewell, your Majesty.”

You put the mirror down. It was the second time he mentioned this unknown enemy. You had persuaded yourself it was only a bait to lure you in his hands, but it still bothered you. If it was true, you had to discover what plot did Sinbad fear, who was behind it and how to protect your country from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ladies and gentlemen!  
> Thanks for reading this far! I hope you like this story.
> 
> Next chapter will be a special one, from a special someone point of view. See you next week!
> 
> Thanks, two guests for the kudos! Love you all!


	12. Special Chapter

The departure of the Holy Maiden was expectable, yet the king felt lonely. Sitting at his desk, he chuckled from the absurdity of his situation. He only knew the girl for one day, he only exchanged few words with her. But he missed the fierce look in her eyes. And the tone of her voice. And the red of her blushing cheeks. A loud sigh exited his mouth and he leaned back on the chair and hid his face in one of his hand. How could a single girl have such an impact on the Ladykiller of the Seven Seas?

The door suddenly opened and he didn’t have to look to know who it was. 

“My king, I do hope you’re looking for a solution for the foreign merchants…”

“These kind if situations are why you are here, Ja’far. I have other problems on my mind.”

“Let me guess. It’s a woman.”

“You’re too sharp for your own good,” moaned the purple haired man.

“There’s only two things bothering the great king: lack of alcohol or lack of women. There is a glass next to you so it’s obviously the other one.”

Sinbad jumped on his feet,  “Hey! I’m more than a drunk womanizer!” 

“Your words, not mine!” smiled Ja’far, playfully.

Silence fell on the spacious royal office. After few seconds, the king sat down and filled a glass to his adviser. He then laid his head on his hand and looked outside, lost in thoughts.

“You’re leaving, aren't you?” asked Ja’far, sipping his drink.

“I don't understand why I would have to.”

“The Kou empire is on the verge of swallowing another country, that could be a move of Al Thamen. To be honest, I’m surprised you didn't left with her.”

Sinbad didn't reply. Of course, he had planned to go to Elepheltes’ Lands as soon as he heard the envoy from there, but the proximity of the Holy Maiden scared him. He had… desire for her and it consumed him more than he though. She wasn't the first one to resist his attempts but she was the first he had regrets about. For the day they saw each other, standing next to her was agony and he didn't want to put his patience to the test for a full week on sea. It was best for both of them to go separately. 

The door opened once again, welcoming an excited Yamuraiha and a concerned Sharrkan.

“You’re not planning to leave without me, are you ?” yelled the magician.

“I’m coming too,” said the Heliohapt’s prince. 

Sinbad crossed his arms on his chest and closed his eyes to think. This trip promised to be an annoying political one but knowing he would see her filled him with a feeling he had almost lost through the years: the excitement of adventure. She was an unclaimed land waiting to be conquered and he had to be the one to plant his flag. A smirk grew on his lips as he was boiling with anticipation.

“Ja’far, ready a ship for Elepheltes’ Lands. Yam and Sharrkan, inform Spartos that we are leaving and go get your luggages.” 

“Don’t you think Aladdin and the others would like to come?” asked the former assassin.

A little spike of jealousy grew in Sinbad’s heart. The Holy Maiden and Alibaba already shared a full week together on the boat to Sindria and he didn't want to push them in each other arms. Picturing them together was too much for the King and he frowned when answering.

“Maybe. If they want to, don't forbid them. But don't invite them either.”

 

\--

 

He couldn’t wait to arrive to see her. For four days, he turned around like a tiger in  a cage, the magic tool in hand, waiting for an opportunity to use it. He had a hard time hiding his uneasiness to his men and it was Yamuraiha who convinced him to talk to her. She was stubborn as ever, ending the conversation as soon as he asked her to come to him. And as soon as the surface gone black, loneliness was eating him again.

“I never thought I would see the high king of the sevens seas longing for a girl’s company.” Yamuraiha had a small smile, less mischievous than Sinbad thought.

“I don't know what you are talking about.”

“Oh please! It's written all over your face! You look like a teenager!”

“She only represents a good asset to achieve world peace. After all, she probably is the third most powerful being in the world.”

“And she’s pretty. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. But you have to do something with the lovey-dovey look!”

She left the room before he could reply. Lovey-dovey, him of all people! As if! Yet he smiled imagining the look in her eyes when he would show himself in front of her. Her name rolled on his tongue, followed by the wine she didn't like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the special chapter! Did you enjoyed it?  
> I believe they are a little OOC, but it fits well sith the story so far.  
> See you soon for the real 12th chapter!
> 
> Thanks for the kudo, guest!


	13. Chapter 13

You felt nervous when the crow’s nest called for land. You had override your rights by seeking help in Sindria and the sentence for high treason wasn't a joyful one, even for the Holy Maiden. In a less personal matter, Kou’s soldiers were reported to be everywhere in the country. Not a single village were without a handful of soldiers and you feared they’d use this position to take control of Elepheltes’ Lands. Everything was slipping from your hands because of your decision to go to Sindria...

It was with a grave look on your face that you disembarked the ship. As you mounted the horse readied for you, you took a deep breath, filling your lungs with salty air. It was now the only thing linking you to Sinbad, but you quickly chased this thought by shaking your head. You had missed the large buildings of the Capital and its people. A crowd procession followed you and the princess to the main temple. If you were usually welcomed by cheerings and wreaths of flowers, today was awfully quiet and under the close watch of Kou’s soldiers. You couldn't help but feel unwelcome in your own country. Thankfully the temple wasn't far from the shore and you quickly passed the imposing red wooden gate. The six Elders were waiting for you in the front garden, with a tall red haired man you supposed to be the first prince. Your armor clattered when you climb down from your horse and the Elders bowed their head when you feet touched the ground. Ren Kouen approached and placed his fist on his heart before bowing. 

“It's an honor to meet the leader of Elepheltes’ Army. Your soldiers are part of the strongest I had the chance to face.”

“And you are the only ones who bestowed civilian loss on us,” you said standing firm.

“My only wish is to rally every country under the same banner, your Holiness.”

You closed your hands in fists, resisting the urge to punch his goatee. “Bloodshed is not a way to unification.”

The two of you stood silence for a few seconds, fighting each other with a glance. One of the Elders took a step towards you, both hands in front of him.

“My, my… Elepheltes is a merciful being and His envoy should show the same virtue.”

“My apologies, Elder Oscar,” you muttered, without even looking at him. “Maybe we should continue this discussion inside.”

Kouen smiled at your proposition and it took you all your strength to smile back. 

 

Kougyoku and Ka Koubun were escorted to the east aisle while the Prince and the Elders went to the council chamber, in the west aisle. Weapons weren't allowed inside so you put your bow on one of the altar. You concealed Asmodai’s dagger in one of you boot when the group passed behind you. As soon as they left, Mephelios leaned toward you to whisper in your ear. “This isn't good. The army is not here, nor is Yura. I can't go with you so be careful.”

“I'll be. For now, you should find where they are. Prepare yourself for every scenario.”

He slightly nod and disappeared quickly with Helga in another hallway. 

You followed the group inside and sat at your usual place, at the end of the table. Kouen sat at the other end, putting the two of you on an equal level. When everybody was in his or her place, Elder Oscar coughed to have the attention.

“We are here to discuss the peace’s offer that Prince Ren Kouen of the Kou empire were kind enough to propose. The Holy Maiden still have to answer for her behavior but I trust everyone here to postpone this matter to another time.”

His sentences were as long as ever but you quietly thanked him for avoiding internal quarrels in front of the prince. He took a long breath before continuing.

“For now, I would like to welcome with us the instigator of this blessed meeting.” 

The door opened once again and Yura entered, followed by masked people you never saw before. Sinbad’s words came back in your mind and you frowned. Your guts were telling you that those people had something to do with his warnings. The fact that Yura were with them should have reassure you but her eternal smile was a one she never shown before. You noticed that four of the Elders, including Oscar, bowed to her with a totally new respect. She sat beside Kouen as they exchanged a knowing glance.

“Lady (y/n), Elders. I would like to propose the complete surrender of Elepheltes’ Lands to the Kou Empire.”

You rose from your chair, eyes widened from shock. “Complete surrender? To the people who murdered so much of our people? This is nonsense.” 

To your surprise, none of the Elders supported you. All avoided your gaze, played with their fingers or simply looked at their knees.

“As you see, (y/n), everyone here think the same as me.” Yura’s smile grew wider when she laid her head in her palm. “Kou’s protection is the best thing that we can hope for.”

“Aren’t we at least going to negotiate? You all know what happened in Balbadd after Kou’s intervention. Do you want Elepheltes’ Lands to get ripped of their culture, their belief?”

You felt like speaking to a group of deaf people. Except Yura, nobody was paying attention to you. You closed your hands in fists before taking a deep breath.

“Even if I’m alone, I’ll protect the people of Elepheltes. This is the duty He bestowed upon me and I plan to fulfill it, with or without your consent. Kou is not an acceptable liege and will never be. I would rather die than surrender to them.”

You prepared to leave and none of them tried to stop you. In fact, the lack of any reaction was as alarming as your household’s behaviour. You turned to Oscar but his eyes were lost in the table’s wood. You quickly checked on the others, finding them in the same state. Even Kouen seemed unconscious.

Yura bursted into laughter. “My poor (y/n)! Listen to yourself! You’re the one who wants to get rid of this ridiculous faith the most! Don’t you remember how much you were jealous when you saw Mephelios embrace another woman? You came to me crying, wishing from the bottom of your heart to be able to feel a hug. Pitiful Holy Maiden! How can you bear such a lonely path and still believe in Him?”

The tone of her voice was distorted like she was losing all sanity by spitting her monologue. You had a hard time believing the gentle woman who always followed you could seem so full of hatred. Yet the look she gave you send shivers down your spine. You instinctively equipped Asmodai’s dagger, lighting the room with the warm orange of the fire blade.

“Yura, what’s happening?” you asked with all the gentleness you were capable of, in a vain attempt to calm her.

“What’s happening?” she mocked. “I’m sick of it. I’m sick of your Miss Perfect attitude, of your lack of ambition! Queen Vessel? Don’t make me laugh! I can offer so much more than you! Do you even know how it feels being only split seconds late?”

She never showed this resentment before. After all, you two always were together since birth. She even was your Household Member. Pointing a blade at her felt so wrong, but she was barely herself and it didn't take long before she draw her sword. 

“Today will be a new dawn for our country and you are not needed anymore!”

She jumped to you, filled with killing intent and you quickly stopped her blade with your own. She had more strength than you and she pushed you against the wall. If it had to be a sword duel, you knew you’d never get the upper hand. While you were training for the bow, she was sparing with some of the best. 

She pushed harder, decreasing the distance between her blade and your face enough to cut your cheek. You dashed on the side, freeing yourself from her, and runned to the door. Just before you could reach it, your feet left the ground and you were levitating without any strength left to your muscles. You slightly turned and saw one of the masked people pointing a staff at you.

“You have nowhere to run, thanks to my new friends here,” Yura chuckled.

You tried to move but without support all you could do was kicking the air. Yura came closer to you, playing with simulated carelessness with her sword. She was enjoying your fight and you asked yourself what in the world could have happen for her to change this much. Just as she charged, to door blew open and a familiar red head entered, followed by the magician Talven.

“What the hell is happening here?”

Mephelios’ deep voice distracted your assailant enough to let you throw your dagger at him.  His robe caught on fire when the incandescent blade touched it. The masked man did nothing to stop from burning. The fabric turned black and just before his flesh suffered from the flames, he turned himself into a wooden doll. You fell loudly on the ground.

Meanwhile, Mephelios and Yura fought on equal grounds, despite him being far stronger than her. A quick analysis of their fight showed you the Fanalis had the same issue as you. He didn't see Yura as an enemy and he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. The other magician didn't let you lose time and sent a wave of flames towards you. Without any weapon, you could only roll to the side, hoping to be fast enough to evade them. But you weren't. Just moment before the fire consumed you, you heard a familiar voice scream unfamiliar words.

“Foraz Zora!”

Gusts of wind passed over you, extinguishing the raging flames and throwing the other magician against a wall. Large hands felt on your shoulders and dragged you toward their owner in a hug. 

“That's why I wanted you to stay with me,” whispered Sinbad, his face pressed against your messy hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This chapter took a while to finish! I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I am considering doing short stories on the universe of Fallen Destinies. There would be some fluff, not only from Sinbad. What do you think about it?
> 
> Thanks Ithnans and guests for the kudos! Special thanks to Zair for the comments!
> 
> Love you all!


	14. Chapter 14

Sinbad’s bare chest shielded your view but you still could hear the tumults of the fight. You tried to move away from him, but all strength had left you when you believed you time had come.

“Mephelios…” you managed to mutter.

“He’s okay, Spartos is with him,” he replied with a caress on the top of your head.

“I still have to stop Yura. I have to know what happened to her.”

You pushed him back with slight regret and rose. You took a glimpse at him and noticed he had Djinn Equipped. A red fabric was tied around his hips and his now feathered hair was longer. The only jewel he wore was a golden collar. The sight of it reminded you of your own necklace and you quickly check to see if its color had changed. Luckily it showed the same pure white as before. You didn't took time to wonder why and ran to take Asmodai’s Metal Vessel, turned back into an earing. 

Yura was a skilled fighter. When you shared the same side of a battlefield, she could take a dozen of Kou’s soldiers by herself. Mephelios was a Fanalis and by nature stronger and faster than her but she compensated by tricks and agility. You watched them spare a hundred times and none of them could have the upperhand. Today, you feared that rage could drive one of them to injure the other. With fear tightening your heart, you tried to find the right words to stop both of them. 

“Djinn of Equality and Swiftness, dwell in my body and bestow thy judgement on this world through me. Come forth, Asmodai!”

The world grew higher as you shrinked to the size of a toddler. Small balls of fires circled above your head, like an halo of flames. Your armor disappeared, replaced by an incandescent dress with a long veil attached to the shoulders and falling in waterfalls at your feet. You jumped between your two Household members, closing the distance in less than a blink. Both stopped, surprised by your sudden appearance. 

“Stop at once, both of you,” you ordered in a slightly more acute voice. 

The Fanalis quitted his fighting stance at once, but Yura turned her sword to you.

“You’re not my chief anymore. Do not expect obedience from me.”

She wasn’t as impulsive as Mephelios and quickly understood your side had the upperhand. From a pocket of her attire, she took a small gun and shot at the ceiling, blasting a hole sufficient enough to let her flee. She jumped through it and disappeared from your view. 

“What, by Elepheltes, was that?” you asked more to yourself than to anyone.

“A magic tool,” replied Spartos.

Your heart tightened in fear. You had never saw such an impressive weapon. Would Yura used it against people and tons of innocents would die. 

Coughs made you turned your head to the council’s table. The Elders were regaining their spirits and you rushed to Oscar’s side. You disequipped your Djinn while walking, regaining your original height and clothes. Passing by, you saw that the other masked magician turned into another wooden doll, crushed by a part of the wall. You quickly thanked Talven with a nod. Before you could reach the Elder, Sinbad grabbed your arm and led you outside the room.

“What are you doing?” you asked, shaking off his hand.

“I don't know what is going on here, but I have a feeling there is more waiting for us. Does Yura know how to use magic?”

“I just saw her use light one from her Household Vessel.”

“I’m pretty sure that was life magic which put the Council in stasis.”

“So there is another enemy. The only types they used was fire and force.”

You tried to get inside but Sinbad stopped you.

“I have to warn the Elders!” you squeaked.

“And you plan to go alone against whoever is behind this. I can't let you do that.”

“I am not as fragile as you seem to believe, your Majesty.”

“Sinbad, please call me Sinbad.” He took a step closer. “I know you’re not, but I don’t want to go through this again. Let me help, don't fight alone.”

You look at his golden eyes, looking for the reason he so badly wanted to fight alongside with you. They looked sincere but they had this interested light you saw in those of the ones who tried to use your influence before. The same light as in Kouen’s very eyes. Oh, you so wanted to believe that he’d be the one Yunan mentioned. You wanted him to hold you like just moments before, to take your hand and, to your great shame, to kiss you with all the passion in the world. But you couldn't let yourself be fooled by terrestrial desires.

“I am not alone. I have all Elepheltes’ people with me. This is our country. We have to be the one who protect it. I can't let another king decide the outcome.”

He rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. “So why did you come to Sindria?”

“Because I thought we could negotiate. But even if you are a great king, you are too… Ambitious, your Majesty.” And sly, but you couldn't bring yourself to tell him this.

Sinbad stood still for few seconds before starting laughing. “So you prefer losing your country, or, even worse, your life, rather than trusting me?”

Said like this, it didn't make sense. He was an incredible man, and the first one to make you feel this way. Yet, your instincts were never wrong and letting Sinbad put his nose on the state affairs sounded like the worse plan you ever thought about. 

“I’d trust you with my life, but I will not give you any power over Elepheltes’ Lands.” 

He took another step towards you and your heart skipped a beat. There was only few inches between your faces, you could even feel Sinbad’s warm breath on your cheek and down the side of your neck. It took you all of your willpower to refrain from blushing.

“Can't I even help as a friend?” he whispered in your ear, brushing it with his nose.

One of his hand found its way to the bottom of your back while the other lightly caressed your forearm, but you didn't care. If anyone stopped him at this point, you’d punch the intruder yourself.

“We barely know each other, your Majesty,” you stuttered, more for the decorum than anything.

“So we should make better acquaintance.”

His hands became hasty, going from your arm to your face. His thumb caressed your cheek and you closed your eyes to fully appreciate the feeling. He grabbed you closer and hugged you tightly, his head brushing your hair.

“I am sincere when I say I want to help. I can't just stand by and let you put yourself in danger. If anything happens, I couldn't forgive myself.”

“May I ask why?” you said with with a small voice.

“I just feel like I have to.”

“Let me pass!”

Mephelios’ voice came out with the loud sound of the door being brutally opened. He barged into the hallway, teeth clenched and eyebrows frowned. Ja’far followed him with a panicked face. You slightly pushed Sinbad back but he took your hand, forbidding you to go flee his proximity. When the Fanalis’ eyes met the king’s, sparkles seemed to float in the thick air. You freed yourself and stood between them. If you didn't, you knew Mephelios would have punch Sinbad’s pretty face. 

“We should save our wrath for our enemy,” you stated to giant red haired. 

As soon as you finished your sentence, the floor trembled and you had to hold a wall to maintain your balance. Helga came running as fast as she could from the outside, your bow in one hand, and throw it to you.

“You’ll need this when you’ll see what is causing this,” she explained. “I never saw anything like this.”

You didn't take you long to shout orders. “Talven, protect the council! Helga and Mephelios, come with me. Did you find the army?”

Both of them avoided your eyes and you understood that they hadn’t. You turned to Sinbad and his men, barely annoyed by the shaking floor. You had hope you wouldn't need them but you had to use all resources at hand.

“Protect the civilians…” you mumbled, eyes to the floor.

Sinbad grinned and came in front of you, a hand on his heart. He kneeled before you and placed a warm kiss on your hand. You lift your other hand to stop your zealous red haired soldier.

“As you wish, your Holiness,” answered the king with a honeyed voice.

“Please, keep what you said to me in mind. I am asking from a friend, not a king.”

“And I shall answer as a friend,” he said as he rose. 

Before leaving, he kissed your cheek, at the corner of your lips. You instantly blushed and he fled Mephelios anger in few seconds. 

“Hey!” shouted the Fanalis to the disappearing figure.

“We… We have a lot to do. Let him be…” you stuttered.

“He’s going to pay for this!” said the angry man.

“Not now,” advised Helga. “As Her Holiness ordered, we should go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Yeah! Poor Mephelios! :P
> 
> Thanks FrostedShadow401 for the Kudo!
> 
> See you soon! You guys are the best <3


	15. Chapter 15

The sound of the screams reached you long before the sunlight. The temple garden was crowded with running citizens, unsteady soldiers and corpses trampled by the most frightened. Before you could see the one who caused such panic, you saw Kou’s soldiers fly above the scene. You turned to whatever threw them. An gigantic black entity was waving his arms, sending anything in his path to the sky. One of his hand were dangerously close to a group of children. You started to run to them, reading your bow, but you were too far to help. You watched in horror the hand crushing them to the ground. A silent scream escaped your lips as tears rushed to your eyes. 

“Djinn of Hope and Sorrow, dwell in my body. Come forth, Balam!”

Your armor disappeared, replaced by a thinner one of an iridescent white. It covered your chest, leaving your arms and most of your legs out. White long boots completed the bottom of your Djinn equip. A slightly glowing tiara kept your hair away of your face except for small (h/c) locks falling near your ears down to your shoulders. 

Quickly, you readied your now ivory bow and shoot the entity’s forearm. It growled in pain, taking back its hand. Instead of the corpses you were sure to find, the children were curled up on the ground, unarmed, protected by a Djinn equipped Sinbad. You sighed with relief and turned back to the foe. Defeating it will not be easy, you thought, even with Balam. Once you were sure the children would be safe, you carefully approached, evaluating any strategy to defeat it. 

“We will need a diversion,” you said to Mephelios and Helga who were still following you.

“On it.” The fanalis ran to the creature without even hearing your plan.

“Helga, I want you to attack its legs. I’ll pin it to the ground with some arrows.”

She nodded before disappearing. You had no idea if your bow would be enough to hold the thing, but you had to try. You flew up to get a better view. 

Mephelios was already distracting it, hitting its chest every time he could. Helga was waiting for your signal to begin her attacks.Sinbad was flying to your position and stood beside you.

“It's a Black Djinn,” explained the king. “It’s what happens to people who fall into depravity.”

“Do you think… Yura…”

Worry devoured your mind. From the beginning, you were sure you had to keep the creature alive without knowing why. If Yura had really lost herself at the point to summon this demon, you had to help her. Even if you were the cause. You closed your eyes for a few seconds, hoping Sinbad’s answer to be negative.

“Probably, but I never saw a household member summon a Black Djinn. Be careful, (y/n).”

You heart sank at the idea of your friend, trapped inside this monstrous beast. You took a deep breath and tossed your uncertainty aside. You had to stick to the plan. You signaled Helga to strike. As soon as her blade cut the Djinn calf, you aimed at its hands.

“Salm eadalah!”

Two gigantic arrows left your bow and hit directly the palms. The entity lost balance and fell to the ground, howling to the clear sky. You shoot two others arrows to  You started to fly down, but the king caught your wrist. You could see his concerns on his face, but he still asked.

“And what are you planning to do?”

“I cannot just kill Yura. There should be something I can do!”

“You’re not even sure if it's her.”

“It doesn't matter! Are you asking me to end someone’s life just because they've lost faith in their fate?”

“I had a feeling you would say that.” The king pinched his nose before pointing you a small form in the sky. You had to squint to see a group on a flying turban. You couldn’t see them at this distance, but you only knew one person with such transport.

“What does Alibaba and company has to do with this?” you asked.

“They’ve already dealt with a Black Djinn before. And Aladdin is a Magi.”

It wasn’t too long before they arrived near you.

“Glad to see you, (y/n)!” said Alibaba, rushing towards you. “I was afraid something bad had happen.”

“No time for this,” you said, pointing the ground. “I don't know how much longer my arrows are going to hold it down.”

You flew back to the ground, closely followed by Sinbad and the others. The Black Djinn growled at your approach. Carefully, you placed a hand above it's arm and kneel next to it. You had trouble believing it was Yura underneath the thick black skin. 

“How can I save her?” you whispered, tears blurring your vision.

“I can use Solomon’s wisdom,” said Aladdin, “but there is no guarantee.”

“We have to try.” You rose to your feet. “She is like a sister to me, I have to do something!”

Alibaba expression saddened and he looked away when your eyes met. Morgiana placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Even the blue Magi seemed down.

“Lady (y/n)... I can't promise we will save her. But I promise I’ll do my best.”

You nodded, words stucked in your throat. You thanked Elepheltes for the slightest chance he offered.

“I’m coming too,” said Sinbad while approaching you. “I’m not letting you go anymore.”

Aladdin smiled to the both of you and prepared his staff.

“Solomon’s wisdom!”

Just before darkness engulfed you, you took Sinbad hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> First of all, thank you! I'm so happy you like my story. Thanks Tieria88 and guests for the Kudos. 
> 
> Second, this story should end soon, but I'm starting a series of one shots soon. You can already do requests! Who would you like to date? :P
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
